comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Scrooge
Uncle Scrooge is published by IDW. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Uncle Scrooge #53/457: 22 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Uncle Scrooge #54/458: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Uncle Scrooge #55/459: 11 Mar 2020 Status Monthly-ish. Characters Main Characters Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, Huey Dewey and Louie Minor Characters Gyro Gearloose Ms Emily Quackfaster Glittering Goldie O' Gilt Daisy Duck Grandma Duck Gladstone Gander Gus Goose Fethry Duck The Beagle Boys Flintheart Glomgold Magica De Spell John D. Rockerduck Other Characters/Places/Things Brigitta McBridge Jubal Pomp The Money Bin The Number One Dime Duckburg Recent Storylines Uncle Scrooge #54/458 Uncle Scrooge #53/457 Uncle Scrooge #52/456 Uncle Scrooge #51/455 Uncle Scrooge #50/454 Uncle Scrooge #49/453 Uncle Scrooge #48/452 Uncle Scrooge #47/451 Uncle Scrooge #46/450 Uncle Scrooge #45/449 Uncle Scrooge #44/448 Uncle Scrooge #43/447 Uncle Scrooge #42/446 Uncle Scrooge #41/445 Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions #4 Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions #3 Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions #2 Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions #1 Uncle Scrooge #40/444 Uncle Scrooge #39/443 Uncle Scrooge #38/442 Uncle Scrooge #37/441 Uncle Scrooge #36/440 Uncle Scrooge #35/439 Uncle Scrooge #34/438 Uncle Scrooge #33/437 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Uncle Scrooge: The Hunt for Old Number One' - Collects #384-387. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865533 *'Uncle Scrooge: Around the World in 80 Bucks' - Collects #388-391? "When one of Uncle Scrooge's rivals, John D Rockerduck, challenges Donald Duck's favorite uncle to a penny-pinching contest that spans the globe, he says 'Bring it on!' Will Uncle Scrooge win the contest, or lose and have to eat his hat?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865673 - (forthcoming, June 2010) *'Uncle Scrooge Timeless Tales, vol. 1' - Collects #405-410. - *'Uncle Scrooge Timeless Tales, vol. 2' - Collects #411-416. - *'Uncle Scrooge Timeless Tales, vol. 3' - Collects #417-422. - Trade Paperbacks *'Uncle Scrooge: The Hunt for Old Number One' - Collects #384-387. - *'Uncle Scrooge: Around the World in 80 Bucks' - Collects #388-391? "When one of Uncle Scrooge's rivals, John D Rockerduck, challenges Donald Duck's favorite uncle to a penny-pinching contest that spans the globe, he says 'Bring it on!' Will Uncle Scrooge win the contest, or lose and have to eat his hat?" - *'Uncle Scrooge: Himalayan Hideout' - Collects #421-423. - *'Uncle Scrooge: Tyrant of the Tides' - Collects #424-426. - *'Uncle Scrooge: The Third Nile' - Collects #427-429. - *'Uncle Scrooge: The Bodacious Butterfly Trail' - Collects #430-432. - *'Uncle Scrooge: The Tourist at the End of the Universe' - Collects #433-435. - - - *'Uncle Scrooge: Whom the Gods Would Destroy' - Collects #436-438. - *'Uncle Scrooge and the Treasure Above the Clouds' - Collects #439-441. - *'Uncle Scrooge: The Colossal Coin Calamity' - Collects #442-444. - - - *'Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions' - Collects My First Millions #1-4. - - *'Uncle Scrooge: The World of Ideas' - Collects #445-447. - - - *'Uncle Scrooge, vol. 12: The Cursed Cell Phone' - Collects #448-450. - - (forthcoming, March 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1953 as Uncle Scrooge, starting with issue #4. * Dell Comics (1953-1962) #4-39 * Gold Key Comics (1962-1984) #40-209 (#174-209 under the "Whitman" imprint) * Gladstone Publishing (1986-1990) #210-242 * Disney Comics (1990-1993) #243-280 * Gladstone Publishing (1993-1999) #281-318 * Gemstone Publishing (2003-2008) #319-383 * BOOM! Studios (2009-2011) #384-404 * IDW (2015-present) #405- (aka vol. 2 #1- ) Future Publication Dates :Uncle Scrooge, vol. 12: The Cursed Cell Phone TP: 04 Mar 2020 :Uncle Scrooge #55/459: 11 Mar 2020 :Uncle Scrooge #56/459: 01 Apr 2020 News & Features * 21 Jun 2009 - Boom Gets Mickey, Donald, Goofy & the Gang Links * IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:Disney Category:Furry